


spring has passed

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Category: Chihayafuru
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taichi visits Chihaya after Oe-san's encouraging words. He has to try harder, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spring has passed

As the match dwindles down, Taichi feels the nervousness start to build up. It's been him vs Nishida-kun since Chihaya's in the hospital. He can't believe her sometimes and her obsession with karuta. The last time he went to visit her, Oe-chan told him something he already knew. He knows he has to try harder but he doesn't know what else to do.

Arata isn't even trying and Chihaya spends her time thinking of him. For a second, he wonders if it's just because Arata's good at karuta but there has to be something more.

This time, Taichi promises himself that he will truly try.

He wishes Nishida-kun goodbye and Oe-chan winks at him as she sets up another match. Taichi knows what wink entails and the tips of cheeks start to tint a swell shade of pink. He waves them a final goodbye and leaves the isolated room.

As he takes the train to the hospital, he wonders if he should bring a present. The first time he went, he thought of flowers and now he wishes he didn't because it was all for naught. He thinks of the look on Chihaya's face that day and it tears his heart. 

He sighs deeply and decides what would Chihaya enjoy. What is she doing when she's not playing karuta?

He smiles to himself as the answer comes to him. He gets off at the next stop and finds a toy store.

Inside he wanders the aisles until he sees it. Daddy Bear items. He saw the jumbo bear that Chihaya had last time and wonders what else he should get her. He doesn't want to overwhelm her but he wishes she could give karuta a rest as her body heal. He's about to wander away as his eyes catch a Daddy Bear card deck and it's the perfect gift for her.

He purchases it and he's back on his way to Chihaya. He knocks on the door and as he gets the approval, he enters.

"Taichi? What's up?" Chihaya looks up at him as she pulls her headphones off.

"Just wanted to see how you're doing," he answers as he sits down on the chair next to her bed. He wonders if now is the opportune time to give her the cards but he's not so sure.

"Try harder!" Oe-chan's words enter his mind and his strength has resolved. Chihaya's talking about the match that the Fujisaki coach has sent her.

"Oh, I got something for you," he mumbles as he pulls out the cards from the small bag. Chihaya's eyes pinpoint on the Daddy Bear logo and she smiles widely.

"For me? Taichi, you're the best!" Chihaya smiles as she gets up. He feels that endless blush start to appear again and he can only look down.

When he looks up, Chihaya's no longer on the bed. In fact, she's in front of him with her arms around his lean body and he feels her warmth encompass him. He shakes his head as he wraps his arms around her.

"So can we play?" she asks him with an enthusiastic look on his eyes and Taichi realizes that she's expecting him to play with her. He nods as he smiles at Chihaya and wonders if she knows the way he looks at her is exactly the way she looks when she thinks of Arata.


End file.
